Two and Two Together, Chapter 6
by uxorious
Summary: Dr. DJ Elliott and Mac hit it off -- in a way


Two and Two Together, cont'd: Chapter 6 -- Brothers and Sisters

Chapter 6 – Brothers and Sisters

A/N: Just a quick note so you get the full effect of the story at this point – the cardiologist that Sturgis wants to fix Mac up with here looks like Jon Hamm ('Mad Men' – I think he's handsome and would look great with CB/Mac).

A/N: The jazz café scene will finally bring them altogether – not this chapter – sorry!!!

Mac's Apartment, Georgetown  
Saturday morning, 0830

Mac had just finished breakfast, tidying up her apartment after a week gone, and fishing the yellow blouse out of her closet. It looked good as new! Before she got the rest of her outfit ready for tonight, she decided to give Sturgis a call to confirm, as she had said. She had him on speed-dial and pushed the button.

Sturgis (seeing that it was Mac answered cheerfully): "Good morning, Mac. I HOPE you're calling to confirm you'll join us tonight."

Mac (drawing out the first two words of her reply for emphasis): "I am….. and….Sturgis – I'm REALLY looking forward to it! (chuckling ironically now)I NEED to be around straightforward, uncomplicated people and couples after the warped week I've had. What time shall I be there?"

Sturgis (a bit nervous): "Well, actually, Mac – can I make you a proposal that would do ME a big favor and may just turn out to be to your liking/advantage, too?"

Mac (a bit wary and then slightly exasperated): "Oh no, what's this about?! – Ya know, what IS it with "proposals' and Navy Commanders these days?!!

Sturgis: "Sorry?!"

Mac (resigned and chuckling): "Never mind --- propose away, Sturgis…..!

Sturgis: "Well, I've asked another friend of mine to join our group and he happens to live about four blocks from you. He's offered to pick you up and the two of you 'carpool' to the 'One-Step Down' cafe and it would REALLY help me out if you accepted, Mac – this way I KNOW he'll come. He's dad's cardiologist and a workaholic and he SAID he'd make it – but, you know how it is – he might be tempted to bow out and, well, I just think a night out would do him good! I can totally vouch for him – he's a great guy and good people, Mac. Whaddya say? Can I tell him to pick you up – that you two will come together?"

Mac (now VERY wary ---- 'what was Sturgis up to?'): "Yeah, yeah, alright – BUT, be sure to make him understand we are NOT coming together – we are DRIVING there together – got that, Sturgis!!? Besides, I can't see the sense in further polluting the congested streets of DC anymore than they already are – so, yeah –I WILL be a real 'girl scout' tonight and carpool. Besides, TOO – no use in disturbing the vette from it's restful slumber after I've had it serviced, washed, and waxed while I've been away – it needs its beauty sleep, you know (giggling). Besides, besides – I've actually invited someone to join us, TOO --I don't think he'll make it until Varese's second set IF he shows up AT ALL – but I can always get a ride HOME with him. So, what's the good doctor's name and what time shall I be expecting him?"

Sturgis (thinking 'hmmmnnn – who did SHE invite – I mean, it's an open show – no tickets, but a MALE 'friend'?? Well, musn't be a date or anything/anyone serious as her 'invitation' seemed like a 'loose', tentative thing – must just be a buddy or neighbor or an acquaintance who's a jazz affecionado AND he may not even SHOW – not to worry'): "His name is David James – I think he goes by DJ – Dr. DJ Elliott – and he'll be round to your place about 7:00 – Varese's first set is at 8:00. How's that sound?"

Mac: "Sounds great, Sturgis – see you tonight"

Mac's Apartment, Georgetown  
Saturday Evening, 1849

Mac was just putting the last touches to her make-up and hair. She looked fantastic. Her make-up was subtle and she wore her hair long, but had it a bit full and wavy tonight – not straight. She wanted to look as feminine as possible – she felt so pretty. Actually she looked sexier than she realized. She wore the yellow blouse with a rose-colored camisole with a built-in bra underneath and rose-colored jeans that fit her trim and sleek. She had picked up a slight tan again from this past week in Florida. Her skin was the type to tan easily. She wore these killer designer platform sandals that were the perfect match to the whole outfit as they were a mix of the same yellow as the blouse and had rose and green flowers adorning the straps. They made Mac even taller than she was, but she giggled as she thought to herself, it would be THAT much easier to reach Harm's lips tonight when he showed up. She hadn't heard from him anymore, but the deal was – he'd COME and she had no reason to believe he wouldn't make it. Of course, there was a chance – especially if he DID decide to prolong his stay, in the end, on the carrier if he was given a green light for some flying maneuvering. But, something deep inside confirmed in her heart that she would see him tonight –- her sixth sense was tingling as was her whole body at the thought of seeing him, touching him, kissing him ….oh my….did she have it bad! As she sat and waited, her mind started to wander……

'He was so driven, so eloquent, hard-pressed to seek and find the truth no matter how many hurdles he had to jump through and over – who would've thought such an obsessive, stubborn, challenging sparring partner by day could turn into such a big, old, softie by night! He was her 'teddy bear' – sweet, cuddly, and romantic. When she pictured a brown-eyed little girl playing 'horsie' with daddy, there was only one man laughing underneath the precious cargo he hobbled so joyfully around the room with. When she turned around and saw a male cherub staring her down with his stubbornness – his stern eyes were unmistakably the color of the deep blue sea.  
Oh Harm, please come tonight – I can hardly wait to see you again!'

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Mac sprang up and out of her reverie. She peeked through her keyhole – it must be Dr. Elliott. He looked clean-cut and actually quite handsome. She opened the door with a flourish and a smile.

Mac (extending her hand): "Hello, Dr. David James Elliott, I presume?!"

Dr. Elliott (who was completely bowled over by Mac's radiant beauty, not to mention her cheekiness): "The very one – but please, call me DJ. You must be Colonel Sarah MacKenzie (now extending his hand )."

Mac (friendly tone): "Please, call me Mac. Let me get my coat and bag and let's get on our way!"

DJE (looking a bit embarrassed now): "Before we head out, I'd like to give you these (he took out a small spring bouquet that he had in his hand behind his back) – just a gesture of 'friendly thanks' for agreeing to drive with me – a total stranger. It DID push me to make the extra effort to get out tonight, so….ah…well…please accept them."

Mac (truly touched): "Aaaww, DJ,that was so sweet of you!!! I can hardly believe a dashing, sweet man such as yourself wouldn't have women waiting in line wanting to get you out and about on a Saturday night!!!"

DJE: "Well, honestly – there are lots of women who are out there – but none, may I say, quite like you. (looking at her directly for a few seconds before averting his eyes away). I….ah…well, ah…Mac, you're very beautiful."

Mac (wanting DEFINITELY to give him the clear message that she was not available, without making him feel self-conscious. In any other world where Harmon Rabb, Jr. did not exist, she would have been happy getting to know Dr. DJ – but, well, as long as there was Harm – no other man came close. As wonderful as she sensed this man was, she only wanted to keep things light, on-the-surface, and friendly): "Thank you, DJ. Now, speaking of beautiful, let me get this glorious bouquet in a vase with water and then you and I are going to head out and you are going to tell me all about all these lots of women that ARE out there for you and I'M going to outline the operating manual for you, mister, on how you can get the woman of your dreams!!!! Good Lord – it seems the more handsome and successful and wonderful the man, the denser the fog forms around his head, or might I say, HEART, when it comes to women!!!! But, I'll get you started, don't worry!! (She chuckled and kept her tone friendly and more so, SISTERLY -- in fact, Mac thought – with his looks, he could easily pass for her brother – she would have loved to have had such a brother!). As they left the apartment and tapped down the stairs, Mac just kept continuing to spout off her sisterly advice….."But, DJ….you ARE quite a catch and you DO need to be picky and you wouldn't want to give a wrong impression or mislead someone to heartache and….so on…and so on…"

DJ actually felt relieved and relaxed around Mac. He DID get the vibe that she was keeping it sisterly, but he wasn't at all offended or feeling dejected. Something in the back of his mind made him realize that she already had someone special in her life – Lord knows, a woman like her HAD to. She was remarkable. In another lifetime, without her Mr. Right already in her life, he would have taken her into his arms and kissed the daylights out of her. Sturgis had great taste and was trying to do him quite the favor by getting them together, but obviously didn't know that this woman had someone in her life. There must be a story there. Sooner or later, it would all come out. Meanwhile, he was having more fun already than he'd had in a long time and they hadn't even reached the club yet!! He was perfectly ready for the evening, come what may, and he was very happy to be in Mac's company for however long he had the pleasure of it. He parked the car and they made their way into the jazz café.

TBC


End file.
